24fandomcom-20200223-history
Season 6 Prequel
Cheng Zhi tricks Jack Bauer to get information when Jack doesn't respond to being tortured. Prequel Guide End of Day Five is forced to look at Cheng Zhi.]]A badly beaten Bauer is dragged into a room where the men remove their masks to reveal they are Chinese. A man walks up to Bauer, and the men hold Jack so he can see. Cheng Zhi walks up to Bauer and asks him if he really thought the Chinese would forget what he did. Bauer says he knows how this works, and asks for one phone call. When that offer is met with silence, he spits. He asks for Cheng to kill him, but Zhi states that Bauer is far too valuable to kill. Jack's head is dropped to the ground and Cheng walks away. A horn blows as a tanker heads for China. 06:59:57... 06:59:58... 06:59:59... 07:00:00 Seven Months Later Jack is being tortured with electric shock by several guards who inform Cheng Zhi that they are still unable to extract information from him regarding a Chinese government agent who they believe is working for the United States. Frustrated at his unwillingness to speak, the guards throw him back into his cell. Shortly thereafter, two American covert operation soldiers break into the complex, killing a guard, in order to free Bauer from his cell. They lead him through an outdoor complex, to a concealed vehicle nearby. After a brief car chase, they come to a dark field where the men tell Jack that they will have a transport ready to pick him up shortly. The two soldiers then summon a man by the name of Hong Wai, who had been concealed in the shadows of the field, to greet Jack. Hong Wai is immediately recognizable as one of the men that Jack had been questioned about earlier, regarding the mole in their government. As Jack flinches and nods in recognition of Hong, several flood lights come on, and Chinese military vehicles swarm on the scene as well as hidden guards appear from the bushes. Cheng Zhi walks into the field and thanks Bauer for his help in identifying Hong, who he had apparently suspected all along. Zhi then executes Hong with a single shot to the head, and thanks the covert-ops agents for their role in the set-up, promising them that money will be transferred to their Swiss bank accounts. The guards are then ordered to return Jack to his cell where he will continue to be held prisoner. Memorable Quotes *'Chinese Guard:' He's had enough for today. We need to stop. *'Cheng Zhi:' No. Keep working on him. *'Cheng Zhi:' We know one of these two men work for your government; which one is it? Hong or Lee? *'American Agent:' You remember Hong, don't you Mr. Bauer? He's been working with us for years now; he's our contact here. Do you recognize him, Jack? *'Cheng Zhi:' Thank you Mr. Bauer, for confirming our suspicions about Hong Wai. You've told us all we've needed to know. Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi 600 Day 600